All I Wanted Was A Normal Life
by The Not So Goddess
Summary: All Amy wants is a normal life. A break from all that is crazy, especially now that the hunt is over. But when she spots the Kabras in New York and meets a person named Percy Jackson, she has to come to terms that "normal" is not in her vocabulary.Amy/Ian
1. Why do they have to be in NY?

**A/N: So here goes my first fanfiction story. Um... not much else to say. Oh, I do not own the 39 Clues or the Percy Jackson series. If only I did...**

"Oh, no." I whispered as the wind blew my hair into my face. I looked into my brother, Dan's, jade eyes. "The Kabra's." We said at the same time. Sure enough there was Ian looking as stunning as usual. His amber eyes were sparkling in the sun light. Why does he have to be so handsome? Why does he have to be in New York with his equally stunning sister Natalie? Why is the world out to get me? I wanted to scream but they would surely spot us if I did that.

"Come on Amy, let's go find Nellie." Dan took my arm and started dragging me over to the cooking shop where Nellie was looking at ingredients for some kind of fancy pasta.

"Hi kid-" she was interrupted by Dan.

"Kabras." Dan said. Nellie looked at us and started laughing. "This is serious Nellie." I tried to make her understand that we needed to get out of here.

"Guys, the clue hunt is over, you won. Why would they want to hurt you now?" Nellie asked us.

"I don't know, maybe because they're Kabras." Dan said sarcastically. "I would just go up to them and perform some mad ninja skills on them if Amy wasn't so madly in love with Ian." Dan continued.

"I do not love Ian." I glared at him, my face feeling hot in the cold december wind. I must look like a tomato.

"Whatever you say my love-struck sister." Dan responded. I managed to cool down and say something though my face still felt hot.

"Lets just get out of here before they notice us." I said trying to get everyone back on track. Dan nodded his head and Nellie looked like she was trying to keep herself from laughing, but she went along with it. "Whatever." she said "Just make it back to our apartment by 5, okay?" We nodded and once again I was thankful for having such a cool, trusting guardian like Nellie.

She went back into the cooking store. We weren't worried for her, the Kabras wouldn't dare go in a cooking store. Well, not unless that cooking store happened to have prada aprons, which I highly doubt. I looked around to see where the best way to get out of this street was.

It was really crowded so I was having trouble seeing the end of the street. I was never good with crowds but I have gotten better. I don't freak out when I'm in them.

Completely.

I took in a deep breath. "We are lucky they are on the other side of the street but we have to make sure we are not spotted and we've only got an hour." I told Dan and he nodded.

"You go down the street in that direction." he pointed behind us "Then turn the corner and then turn the corner again and you'll be on the street behind these stores. Then take a right and you'll be on the street our apartment's on." He said and then pointed in front of us "I'll go that way turn right and then I'll be on the street of our apartment. They won't see us if we blend in and are quick." he finished. I stared at Dan a then nodded. He has gotten more mature over the past year, he is now 12 and I'm 15. He is very good at planing things out. He has gotten taller and is about my height. He never lets me forget he's still growing.

Okay maybe not that much more mature.

"Break." he whispered. I turned around and started heading down the street. At times I would stop to look at store windows. Once I realized I could watch the Kabras through the window I started to look at windows more often. At times I would even take out my Iphone 3G (Nellie said I could get the newer Iphone when I'm older) and pretended to be on the phone with someone I was looking for. I would stand on my toes and look over the crowd and pretend to be saying "I can't see you" and come back down on the balls of my feet looking disappointed. But really I was looking out for the Kabras who happened to have crossed the street and were heading in the direction I was walking. I was really getting into it too. I would look in the glass of stores or pretend to be on my phone. It was going great until he saw me. Our eyes met briefly but he recognized me. I guess it's hard to forget jade eyes. Just my luck.

I started running and when I looked back so was he. His sister was trying to run to but I guess it's hard to run in heels. Oh well, one less Kabra to worry about. I was nearing the end of the street but it was hard to run because of the crowd. He was gaining on me too. I needed to hurry. I sped up and round the corner. As I did so I ran into someone. Again, just my luck.

"I am so sorry." me and the other person said at the same time. We laughed.

"I was in a hurry." we said at the same time again. We laughed again. Through out this whole conversation I have been looking at the ground hoping Ian would run right past me.

"Okay, I gotta know the name of the person that shares the same thought wave as me." the guy said, he sounded like he was 17.

"Amy Cahill. You?" I said finally looking up to see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Have the Kabras changed? Nah

**A:N I wanted to say thank you to all you commented so far. I wanted to wait to get more reviews, but thanks to a reviewer named TheAFanFicWriter I am putting it up now. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Oh and does anyone know how to get a beta? If you do please tell me. Thanks!**

**I do not own the 39 Clues or PJ series. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story on fanfiction, I would be writing this as a book.**

"Amy! Amy wait up!" I heard a voice call. It was Ian, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Looks like someone's calling for you" Percy pointed in Ian's direction.

"No, he's probably calling for another Amy." I told him quickly. "I really need to go."

"Ex boyfriend?" he asked me. I decided to play along, I couldn't exactly tell him that this guy had tried to kill me numerous times. Why would I want to ruin a normal guys life by telling him about the clue hunt? "Yeah." I said "I hope you understand why I am leaving so soon."

"I understand. I hope we meet again some day." he put his hands in his pockets and walked in the direction I just came from. I started running down the street. This one wasn't as crowded, thank goodness. I looked back and saw Ian rounding the corner, he was only a few feet behind me. I looked forward again, trying to pick up speed. I was half way down the street when I felt two arms around my waist. I started to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I was struggling to get free. I squirmed around till I found my self staring at the face of Ian Kabra. It took me two seconds to realize the distance between our faces couldn't be more then 5 centimeters.

"Hello love." Ian's British accent rang in my ears.

"I-I thought I told you n-never to call me 'l-love'." I glared at him and myself for stuttering. Why does he make me so nervous? It won't happen again. He laughed and put me down. "Whatever you say... love" I sighed, this is not my day.

His arms were still around me. "Ahem." I said and pointed my eyes at his arms.

"What? You don't like being in the arms of a handsome young man." he asked me.

"I do, just not yours." I glared at him.

"So you admit I'm handsome." he smirked at me. I yanked his arms away from my waist.

"I admit n-nothing." I cringed at my stutter. Why is it whenever we talk about what I think of him, my stutter comes back? He just smirked and ask "Where were you going in such a hurry? You couldn't have been trying to get away from me, were you?" I was glade I didn't have to tell him that, that was exactly what I had been doing.

Instead I said "Nellie told me to be home by five and it's four forty-three. I'm going to be late because of you."

"Then let us drive you home."he respond.

"No I'm-" I was interrupted by Natalie, who had finally caught up.

"No... we insist." she said in her silky British accent trying to catch her breath, she still looked gorgeous. Sigh.

"How do... you run so fast?" she continued regaining her breath.

"I had a lot of practice." I said, obviously referring to the 39 clues hunt. They burst out laughing.

"Good one." Natalie managed to say through her fit of laughter. I thought it was weird how the Kabras were acting so nice. I let out a small giggle because what I said was pretty funny. Then I notice Ian staring at me. I looked down and blushed, did I have something on my face? Did I look like a psycho when I laugh? Wait, why do I care? Oh for the love of all that is good, what's happening to me?

"Um... I would love to say and chat, but I got to go." I said and started walking down the street.

"Wait. We said we would drive you." Ian said and it was at that moment that I saw the black limo. Ian put a hand on my shoulder and started steering me to where the limo has just pulled up. What choice do I have?

When I got into the limo I sat at the far left in the back. I pressed agents a corner. I said pressed because Ian was so close to me, that you couldn't stick a piece of paper between the space between us. Natalie sat on the other side of us and when she saw us she giggled. She and Ian exchanged a look that I couldn't decipher. I told the driver my address and the car started moving. I decided to start talking because to be honest, the silence was killing me.

"So you guys are in New York." I tried to get the conversation going. Ian just looked at me and said. "Yes." Yeah, like that's helping to keep the conversation going.

"Why?" I asked. Natalie looked at Ian and he nodded. "We have to look for... ugh I can't believe I am saying this! We have to look for... a job." Natalie shuddered. I looked at her really confused.

"But don't you have a lot of money?" I questioned. Ian answered this question "We got disowned. Our father couldn't believe we worked with you guys." Ian gave me a small smile as if to tell me he didn't regret it.

"Oh, that's awful." I put my hand on his should and felt the warmth of the tan sweater on my fingertips.

"Do you know of a place that's looking for a new employee?" Ian asked. I imeditly thought of the store I work at. "Yeah, Borders is. I work there so if you think you want to work there I'll put in a good word for you. There are two openings so maybe both of you can work there." I saw that Ian looked pleased by this information. I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies. I don't know why but I felt really happy.

Why did I care if Ian was pleased? Stupid happiness.

Natalie looked ill. I felt bad, but then I realized something. "Or if you prefer, there's an opening at the Prada store across from Borders." I wouldn't say she gleamed, but she did look better. Maybe she might actually like working. Oh wait, this is Natalie Kabra I'm talking about never mind.

I felt the car stop, wow that was fast. I just needed to get one more question in there before I left. "Where are you guys staying?" Ian looked upset when he said "In this limo, the limo was the last of the money we had." I felt bad for them, _really _bad for them.

"It's hard to believe two Kabras have to live in a car now." Natalie gave a small humorless laugh. Maybe the Kabras have change. They are acting so human.

"I wish I could help you." I said.

"Maybe you can by letting us stay at your house." Ian look at me a smiled, a smile that other girls found incredibly tounge twisting. Okay I'm one of those girls.

"I-I don't t-think I'm allowed." I said cursing myself for the stuttering.

"I don't think you understand. We tried playing the nice card. Now, either you let us stay at your house or we shoot you." Natalie said while taking out her dart gun. Who was I kidding, Kabras never change.


	3. It All Leads To A Freaked Out Amy

**A/N: Hi! I was planning on updating earlier but I have been reading stories on FictionPress. Man those stories are addicting! Well anyways I want to clear up something. The pairing for this story is Ian/Amy. Percy is dating Annabeth. Oh I also forgot to mention this takes place after TLO and the tenth 39 Clues book. Sorry, as I said in the beginning, I'm new and am still trying to figure stuff out. Okay now that, that's clear on with the story! **

Why am I not surprised? No really, why am I not? Why am I outside my apartment door with a dart gun pressed to my back feeling completely shocked? Like the kind of shock where you're like "wow, I did _not_ see that coming." How could I have been so stupid? I felt tears sting my eyes. They will never change. They will never change.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Natalie's voice broke my train of thought. "Aren't you going to knock or use your key to get in there?" She sounded like the old Natalie. I sighed, I liked the new Natalie.

"I forgot my key inside, I'll try knocking but I don't know if anyone will answer." I lied I did have my key but I wanted to make sure the odds of them getting in there were slim. Now the only chance that any of us have to get in there is if someone is there. Lets hope no one's home.

I knocked on the door and prayed no one would be home. My luck today has been really bad lately. Nellie answered the door. I could hear Dan playing on his video games in the background. How did Nellie get home before me? Did I really take that long?

"Nellie, we've got a problem." I said and opened the door all the way so she could see Ian, Natalie, and her dart gun. Nellie's eyes widened.

"You should have listen to us." I told her. She didn't say anything so I continued "The Kabras are staying here with us apparently." Then the Kabras pushed me inside. I felt stupid for trusting them. Oh well you win some, you lose some, I guess. Oh who am I kidding? You never win some, not when the Kabras are in the game.

I looked up to see Ian's eyes meeting mine. For a moment I saw some sort of sadness in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. It must have the lighting in the room reflecting off his eyes or something. I sighed and realized there was a very important question to be answered. Where were they going to sleep?

"Okay, even though I think you guys poking a dart gun at Amy is _so _uncool, we need to figure out where you're sleeping." Nellie said, regaining her composer. I really like Nellie, nothing got her down. I liked having her spunky aditude around.

She continued "There is one bed in the guest bedroom and one in Amy's room. The one in Amy's room is more like a pullout mattress and the one in the guest bedroom is a full mattress. You two decide." When that was over she started to head back to kitchen but stop about half way there and said "Oh, and we're having some of our neighbors come over tonight. You know we haven't been good neighbors so I figured today would be a good chance to get to know them. So wear something nice." Then she walked into the kitchen.

Okay, I am okay with having neighbors over tonight (even though a two day notice would have been appreciated), but having one of the Kabras sleep in the same room as me was something I was NOT okay with.

"Um... you probably want to sleep in the same room. So I-I could get a lot o-of blankets and put them on the f-floor." I said trying not to stutter. I really need to stop stuttering.

"There is no way me or Ian are sleeping on the floor, I'd rather sleep in the limo." Natalie said and crossed her arms. Fine I guess a Kabra is going to sleep in my room. Life really is unfair sometimes.

"Okay but who's going..." I was interrupted by Ian.

"Natalie how about you decide on what room you want to sleep in and which ever one you don't pick I'll sleep in." Ian said looking at Natalie. Aw, that's so sweet! I never knew Ian could put someone else before him. Okay, please don't think I like, _like_ him now, I just said it was sweet. Beside I don't like him that way... I hope.

"I would like to sleep in the guest bedroom, I don't sleep on pullout mattresses." she said while looking at her nails. Wait hold on! If she's sleeping in the guest bedroom then that means Ian's sleeping in my room. Seriously is someone out to get me?

"I not s-sure I-I agree w-with t-that plan." I said wincing at the moments where I stuttered.

"Oh come on love, it would be fun. Just you and me, _alone_ spending some quality time together." Ian whispered in my ear. I shivered, I don't know if it was a good shiver or a disgusted shiver, but whatever it was it made Ian smile and wink at me.

My brother thought it was the perfect time to make he's presence known. "Hey Amy you're back!" he seemed to have just realized that the Kabras were there. "What are the Cobras doing here?" he glared at them like that would make them go away. It made me think of the way he used to pretend to be a ninja. Even if it was annoying I still miss it. I was going to tell him but I thought it would be better to tell him in secret. I mean the whole story, from where he left me to now. Especially about Percy Jackson, something seemed off about him. I can't believe I haven't thought of it till now, I am most likely overreacting.

"How about we let the Kabras get settled and while they're doing that I'll tell you what happened." I looked at Dan with a look that said _"I met someone and I don't trust the Kabras." _Even after all these years we could still understand each other with just a look.

"_Okay, anything to get away from you boyfriend." _I glared at him, why was he always saying Ian was my boyfriend?

"I guess that's okay with us. Come on Natalie time to get _settled._" Ian looked at me and then dragged Natalie off to the guest bedroom.

"Okay shoot." Dan turned to me after glaring at their retreating figures. So I told him everything. When I was done Dan looked at me and instead of saying something helpful he said "Oh man I wish I could of been in a chase! It's like being in an action movie except real and better!" My brother ladies and gentlemen. Oh Dan.

"Dan focus. That person I ran into, Percy Jackson, seemed to be in a real hurry, like he was trying to get away from something too." I looked into Dan's eyes to try and get him to understand the importance of this.

"Oh you're just overreacting. I'm sure he was late for a date with his girlfriend." Dan shrugged and left to go back to his video games. I so wanted to believe him but something about that name nagged at me. It seemed like I heard that name before or possibly read it before. I know it sounds crazy.

I walked into the room and saw Ian spread out on the pullout mattress with his eyes closed. He must of heard me because he said "Hello love, what are you doing in this lovely room?" Really. Lovely? My room? Ha! that's a good one coming from a Kabra. It's really nothing special or lovely. It has pink walls with a white fluffy carpet. My bed is right next to the only window in the room which looks out over the city. I have a nightstand next to that which is white wood. In front of the nightstand is the pullout mattress. The dresser (which is also made out of white wood) was on the opposite side of my bed and next to that is a bookshelf. Next to the door is a closet too. It wasn't horrible but to a Kabra it should be and usually is. I think I should answer him now.

"I have to get changed for tonight."

"Well don't let me stop you, I promise I won't look." He opened on eye and looked at me and smiled. I shook my head and went to my dresser. I pulled out a dark green shirt that went a little bit past my knees. It was silky with short sleeves with a bow around my hips. I also got out black leggings with black shoes. I would only wear this for special occasions and apparently meeting neighbors is one. I went inside my closet and closed to door. While I got changed I heard Ian laughing. I tried not to let it bother me, I mean why did he think it was funny that I didn't want to get changed in from of him?

When I came out side I saw Ian sitting up on the bed. He was looking at me with some emotion that I couldn't place in his eyes. He kept on staring at me. "What?" I asked blushing. Why did he keep on staring at me? He walked up to me, he was a little too close to me so I backed up. He followed me. I kept on backing up until I was up against the wall. I started to breath faster. Ian looked into my eyes, his face getting closer and closer. He brought he hand up to my cheek and I leaned into it. I don't know why I did it, it just felt right. I could feel his breath on my face when he said "You look lovely." I closed my eyes when I felt his lips slightly touching mine. Then I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel his breath, his hand on my cheek, or his lips. I opened my eyes and he was gone.

Omigod, I almost let Ian kiss me! How could have let that happen? I don't like Ian, do I? Oh I need to clear my head! I went to my bookshelf. Reading books always make me feel better. I looked at my books. I read all of them but I loved rereading them. I was really glade that we got the books from my old house. The one I lived when I lived with with my aunt. I brushed my finger across the side of the books, my head spinning with thoughts about Ian. How could this happen? Why did this happen? He doesn't like me does he? No, I'm just entertainment for him.

Right?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a title caught my eye. My eyes widened. No. No! This can't be happening. It's not possible! The book I stopped at was a book I read when I was ten years old. I felt like I was about to faint when I read the title.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief".

**A/N: So how was that Ian/Amy moment? Was it too fast? Was it too slow? Was the part about her finding out Percy was a book character too fast? Please tell me what you like and what you think I should fix. Thanks to all you have reviewed, they have all been so nice. If I get 5 reviews I'll update, but not until then. Thanks again, I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**-The Not So Goddess**


	4. I Have A Date With Fiction

**A/N: Hi! I am SO sorry it took so long. I was struggling to write this chapter. I really hope you like it. Oh, and I edited the other chapters. I changed some lines, fixed Dan's age (he's 12 not 13), and fixed misspelled words. If you have any interest to see the changes you can just read them again if you wish. Please tell me if I missed something, like a misspelled word. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!**

This can not be happening. This is not possible. This... oh how can I deny evidence as clear as day in front of me? I guess he could just be some person with the same name as a fictional character. Yeah that's convincing, don't you think? Yeah, I don't buy it either. Isn't this day just great? First I run into the Kabras, always a joy in my life. Then I get threaten by the Kabras, just perfect right? Oh lets not forget Ian almost kissing me. I still don't understand why he left, but in a way it's kind of good. I don't think I'm ready for my first kiss, so I'm really not ready for a kiss from _Ian._ The guy who left me to die. Oh, and when I thought my life couldn't get any better, I found out that a fictional character could possibly be real. Just the best day ever!

In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

"Amy, the our neighbors will be here soon! Please set the table with Ian!" Nellie called from the kitchen.

Great, now I have to set the table the person who tried to kiss me. Might as well just get it over with. I put the book down on the self and walked over to the dinning room. I love this room. It's the perfect place for reading even though it's meant for eating. It has two big windows, with a cozy bench in front of it. Perfect to cuddle up in and read, as I said before, perfect place to read. The floor is a dark brown wood. The table is made from the same wood and has nine chairs. We need a big table incase we want to host a family reunion.

We aren't going to host one of those for a long time.

It's not like we have the room. Anyway, the walls in the dinning room are painted a nice dark green. There is also a chandelier in the middle of the room, right on top of the table. It has strips of brown metal that connect at the top an unfold into a bell shape. On the of each strip there's a peach colored upside down tulip, which is the light. It's simple but I like it.

"Hello love." Ian said in his rich British accent. Anger surged through me like a rocket. How can he just walk in her and pretend that nothing happened? He was the one who tried to kiss _me_! I can't believe this!

"D-don't 'hello love' me." I glared at him while putting the plates on the on the table. He looked at me with a confused expression but then he seemed to realize what I was mad about.

"I'm sorry." He said. I was about to say it was okay because, to be honest, I didn't expect him to say sorry, but he continued "I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you." He smirked at me.

My mouth dropped open. How could he think that, that was not what I was angry about? Because it isn't. Is it? Is that why I'm so angry, because I wanted him to kiss me? _No Amy, of corse not. Don't be stupid!_

If I really didn't want him to kiss me, then why did I find myself staring at his lips? He seemed to notice because his smirk grow even bigger as he place the last fork and knife where I just placed the last plate.

"Well since you seem so desperate to get that kiss then I might as well give it to you." He was leaning towards me.

"N-no that's okay. I-I d-didn't want it anyways." I started backing up but he kept coming towards me. I gulped as I felt my back hit the wall. How did I get myself stuck in the same situation twice in one day? Just as he was about to kiss me, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled before running to the door. I think I heard Ian laughing behind me, but I wasn't going to stop and find out. It was sheer luck that the doorbell rang at that moment. I guess I could say I was saved by the bell.

Does that saying count for doorbells?

I beat Dan by a millisecond to the door.

"Hey unfair!"He yelled as I pushed him away from me.

"Maybe if you came right away instead of playing video games you would have gotten her first." I said opening the door. Outside was a beautiful women who could be in her thirties. She had brown hair with a few grey streaks. Her dark green dress really stood out against her pale skin. Her eyes seemed to change in the light. She had the warmest smile I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Sally Blofis! My son will be over soon he had to go get the salad he forgot to bring." She rolled her eyes as if that happens often. Not in a mean way, but in a light, joking way. "You must me Amy."

"How do you do?" I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Very good, thank you." She responded. "Oh here he is. Percy say hi."

My mouth dropped to the floor. No way! He's my neighbor? Incredible. Is life out to get me or something?

"Sorry mom-" Percy turned to me, his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Wow, it's you!"

"Yeah it's me." I tried to sound happy, but it's kind of hard to be happy when a person who's supposed to be in a book is standing right in front of you.

"This is so weird!" He laughed, completely oblivious to my distress.

"Yeah, completely." I said, looking at anything but him. Thankfully Nellie came to the door to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Nellie." She put out her hand for Mrs. Blofis to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Blowfis said while shaking Nellie's hand.

"I'm Percy." Percy waved at Nellie. That's when Dan decided to make his entrance.

"Another guy! Awesome!." Dan exclaimed "Do you play video games?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"Come on then. I got this new ninja game!" Dan grabbed Percy's arm and started pulling him into the apartment. On the way out Percy handed me the salad with a quick "here you go" before being pulled into the dark pit of Dandom. In other words, the T.V room. I would have laughed if I wasn't so freaked out about there being a fictional character in my apartment. How is this possible? There's got to be a logical explanation for this. Right?

I was pulled back into reality by Nellie and Mrs. Blofis's conversation.

"I'm sorry my husband couldn't be here tonight. He had a meeting at school he couldn't get out of." Mrs. Blofis was telling Nellie.

"Oh that's okay, we'll meet him another time. We had some unexpected... friends so up today. I hope you don't mind." Nellie informed her about Ian and Natalie. Friends? More like killers that once pretended to be our friends but then locked us in a cave. But I guess she can't can't exactly tell her that.

"No problem." Mrs. Blofis told Nellie.

"Please, come in." I felt the need to say something and I hated how we just kept her outside.

"Thank you." She said. When she came in I closed the door behind her and watched her and Nellie go to the kitchen. When they were out of site I leaned against the door and sighed.

This was going to be a _long _night.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will try to update sooner next time. I would like to know where you want me to go with this story.I have an idea but I want your opinion. I want to know what you would enjoy. I try to please everyone. Please review! **

**-The Not So Goddess**


	5. That's it I'm doomed

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm writing another story (original) and I kind of got writers block. I also had a play and got terribly sick and had to miss said play. A play that was going to be (and probably was) epic. Please enjoy this chapter while I cry in pain. I don't own the 39 clue or the PJ series. If I did maybe I would feel better. **

I have never experienced a dinner that was more awkward.

Percy kept on looking at me and then at Ian, and then back at me with a questionable look. Maybe I shouldn't have told him Ian was my ex boyfriend. Yeah, guess it never accrued to me that he would end up in my apartment!

If we didn't have Dan, Nellie, and Mrs. Bloufis we would have been surrounded by silence. I wasn't really listening. Well I wasn't until I realized what they were talking about.

"So where did you guys live before this?" Mrs. Bloufis asked. It was an innocent question but I don't think any of us knew how to respond.

"Um..." I started. What should I say?

"Here and there." Dan said. Thank goodness that he was smart! Well, most of the time.

"And where would here and there be?" Percy asked. Now it was Dan's turn to not know what to say. I had to think fast.

"Um... All over the pace. We like to travel." I said quickly hoping to destroy any suspicion that might have been bouncing around in there minds.

"We've actually gone to some of the places with them." Ian spoke. My heart ached when I thought of Korea. I shook that feeling away. What's done is done. I mean, hey, we still won.

Except I knew it wasn't about winning. I guess even though I don't want to admit it, I wanted Ian to like me. To treat me with respect and to care for me. I guess you don't always get what you want.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay?" Dan's voice brought me out of my thinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I said while playing with the food on my plate.

"Are you sure? You've hardly touched your food." I looked down to realize Nellie was right. My plate was full of food.

"Not hungry, I guess." I responded.

"You guess?" Nellie questioned. I was kind of getting fed up with this.

"Just drop it, okay? I had a hard day today and I guess it's kind of bringing me down."

"This wouldn't have anything with running away from Ian earlier, would it?" Percy eyed me intently. Was he always so... straightforward? I don't remember that much from the book.

"Kind of." I eyed Ian. I hope he's happy he's part of the reason why I can't eat. But he's not the whole reason. I glanced at Percy again. What do I do about him? Do I tell him about the book? Does he already know?

Maybe we were never supposed to meet.

I shook that thought away quickly. _Now you're just being silly Amy. _I scolded myself. But I couldn't help but think I was on the right track. Before they could start questioning me further I changed the topic.

"I remember you told me something about a girlfriend you had to meet. Did you meet her?" Luckily it did bring the topic off of me.

"Yeah but I was late." Percy said laughing slightly.

"As usual." His mom spoke up.

"Hey it was not my fault this time. I ran into some m-" He stopped there realizing what he about to say then started again.

"I ran into some mean people." I dropped my fork onto my plate. Luckily know one took notice. I knew what he was going to say before that. _Monsters._ I wanted to go under my covers and cry. You know how when you're little they tell you monsters don't exist? Well, now I know that they were wrong. I had a strange urge to check underneath my bed.

Check to check.

"What's her name?" Dan asked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth-"

"Chase." Percy and I finished together. It came back to me. I remember idolizing her when I was little. I even wanted to wear a Yankees hat, much to Dans' disgust.

"How did you know that?" Percy asked. Oh shoot! Let me think her dad did some world war stuff, right?

"Oh I read a book thing that her dad wrote. I'm a big fan. I heard he had a daughter... and two sons." I said quickly remembering the part about the sons. Percy seemed to except that answer. Thankfully. Well, I'm out of the frying pan...

"Why do you want to know Amy. Do you like Percy or something?" Natalie asked. And onto the chopping board. I glared at Natalie.

"No Natalie I was just curious." The thought of liking someone who was fictional didn't feel right to me. Especially when said fictional character has a girlfriend.

"Oh." And with that the room went into an uncomfortable silence. Just great. But leave it up to Dan to break the silence.

"So who do you like Amy?" Dan asked and I almost spit out the drink I was drinking.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to speak through the coughing fit I was going through.

"Yeah Amy who do you like?" Nellie said, more like mocked. I am so going to get her back for this.

"No one." I said but my voice went up an octave at the end. A tell tale sign that I was lying. This time Ian spoke up.

"Come on Amy we both know that's not true. Now who do you like?" Curse that beautifu- um, not beautiful... uh... rich! Yeah that's what I meant rich accent of his. I couldn't tell them that I was started to develop feelings for Ian. Not really sure where those feelings came from but I can't keep denying it. Especially with him sitting right across from me. Gotta think, gotta think!

"Hamilton." I blurted out stupidly.

"Hamilton!" Ian shouted.

"Hamilton?" Nellie asked, giggling a little.

"Hamilton!" Dan yelled. "No way. I am so telling him."

"No!" I shouted. "Uh, don't do that. Um, it'll ruining everything." Ian looked furious.

"How can you like that dolt!" He asked me. How do I respond? What have I gotten myself into? Why am I such an idiot?

"I'm sorry, but, who is this Hamilton?" Percy asked. I almost forgot about him. I wanted to hug him for saving me from answering a question I didn't know how to answer.

"Hamilton Holt is a friend of ours. Hey, you know what? I heard that his family was coming to New York." Dan said.

"No they're not." I said quickly. I heard the same thing but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes they are. We should have dinner with them." Dan said.

"No we shouldn't." I said just as quickly as before.

"Of course we should. I'll call him tomorrow." Dan said. I wanted to break his neck. How could he do this to me? Now Ian thinks I like Hamilton. I'm an idiot! I looked over to see that Ians' mood went south. He looked furious! Great, now I have to sleep in the same room as him and deal with this Hamilton problem.

I'm doomed!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Still crying. Maybe a review will make me feel better... (wink, wink)**


End file.
